dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Golden Child
'Golden Child' *'Nombre:' **Golden Child (Internacional) **골든차일드 (Goldeun Chaildeu) en Corea **ゴールデンチャイルド (Gōruden chairudo) en Japón **'¿Por qué "''Golden Child"? Hace referencia a un niño perfecto que nace una vez cada 100 años, ellos están llamados para conducir la industria del K-Pop durante los próximos 100 años, así como también la tendencia futura de la música. *'''Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 10 chicos **'Ex Integrantes: '''1 chico *'Debut:' 28 de Agosto del 2017. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Goldenness (골드니스) **'¿Por Qué 'Goldenness'?: La palabra significa especial,precioso/valioso, maravilloso. Significa hacer un tiempo especial y valioso con Golden Child. Tambien para los chicos el significado de Goldenness es de una persona especial, preciosa, maravillosa que siempre estarán junto a Golden Child creando hermosos recuerdos. El fandom recibió el nombre el 4 de mayo del 2018. *'''Género: K-Pop. *'Agencia: ' **WOOLLIM Entertainment (Corea del Sur). 'Carrera' 'Pre Debut' El 9 de enero del 2017 Woollim Entertaiment revelo a través de su cuenta oficial de Twitter la primer imagen sobre "W Project" con el hashtag "Coming Soon". El 10 de enero Woollim Entertainment reporto que realizaría un proyecto a gran escala con una gran cantidad de trainees para crear a su nuevo grupo masculino y femenino, que debutaran este año 2017. 2017: W Project El 15 de enero Woollim Entertainment revelo el primer 'W Project Logo Teaser' con los nombres de Joo Chan (Woollim Boys) y So Yoon (Woollim Girls). El teaser 'logo' representa el inicio de Woollim Entertainment en 2003, y termina con el 'W Project' en 2017. Woollim Entertainment reveló: "La pista de colaboración de las dos voces del equipo, Joo Chan y So Yoon se revelará el día 19 (enero). Comenzando con el teaser del logo, vamos a lanzar videos e imágenes que muestran ambos encantos". El 16 de enero se revelaría la primer foto teaser de Joo Chan y So Yoon, al igual que el 17 de enero revelarian una segunda foto teaser de ellos dos ademas de una foto teaser individual de Joo Chan, el 18 de enero revelarían la foto teaser individual de So Yoon, el 18 de enero revelarian una previa de la canción "There's No One Like You" siendo esta una ballada y el 19 de enero liberarian el video oficial a través de las cuentas oficiales de Woollim Ent. "W-Project ha dado inicio, es diferente del metodo exacto que se emplea para debutar a tus rookies, es un proyecto que nos mostrara las habilidades musicales primero, el primer proyecto fue revelado, Joo Chan y So Yoon son rookies que estaran debutando en el futuro como vocalistas principales de sus respectivos grupos... "There's No One Like You" es una cancion emocional con un sonido suave y acustica guitarra que muestra la armonia pura de Joo Chan, inocente y suave voz con la voz de joya de So Yoon" Articulo de Melon. El 20 de enero se revelo un Color-Live con Joo Chan y So Yoon de "There's No One Like You" a traves de 1theK y otra a traves de Dingo Music. "La cancion muestra el talento de ambos rookies-trainees llamando la atencion desde el principio por sus estables voces y emociones, la cancion "There's No One Like You" es una preciosa y acústica balada que muestra las habilidades de cantar de Joo Chan y So Yoon casi cerca a la perfección, incluso cuando son los primeros en realizar el "W Project", la sinergia pura y tono suave de Joo Chan y la voz de joya en vocales de So Yoon son muy impresionantes. Las dos personas el video musical presentan notables visuales asi como sus hablidades en el canto" Articulo de OSEN El 5 de febrero se revelo el primer video logo teaser del segundo W-Project, mostrando los nombres de los integrantes que estarian a cargo del segundo W-Project, Jang Jun y Young Taek. "Woollim Ent. libero su segundo W-PROJECT #2 LOGO TEASER (Jang Jun, Yountaek) a traves de su canal oficial de Youtube y Naver V Live, ritmica musica suena mientras se muestran las imagenes con colores vintage y antiguos accesorios, combinados con la tendencia de hoy, que lucen como la filmacion de una pelicula, en adicion se muestra el logo y los nombres de Jang Jun y Young Taek, plantendonos preguntas y expectativas para este proyecto" Articulo de OSEN El 8 de febrero se revelo la primera foto teaser a través de la cuenta oficial de Woollim Ent. mostrando a ambos chicos. "La foto teaser nos muestra a Jang Jun y a Young Taek sentados a un lado del otro en un sillon vintage, mirando hacia la camara con una brillante mirada y expresiones faciales, el publico estuvo de acuerdo en el inteso visual que mostraba y en el encanto de sus ojos, la foto teaser tanbiem revelo el titulo de la cancion "Drought (feat. BeE)" provocandonos expectaciones de la cancion que se realizara en el futuro." Articulo de Tenasia El 9 de febrero revelaron una segunda foto teaser, ese mismo dia, horas después revelaron una tercera foto teaser individual de Young Taek. "La agencia Woollim Ent. realizo el teaser personal de 2° W-Project, Young Taek, a travez de su official SNS, subiendo las expectativas de las fans al mas grande nivel, Young Taek esta sentando en un cuarto con accesorios vintage mirando hacia la camara con una sorprendente mirada, usando ropa casual cafe colorida y luciendo relajado, la imagen nos muestra su encantadora imagen como su fuerte visual que atrae los ojos de todos" Articulo de OSEN El 10 de febrero liberaron la foto teaser individual de Jang Jun, el 11 de febrero se libero una previa de la cancion "Drought (Feat BeE)"en el que se descubrio que el genero de la canción seria HIP HOP,el 12 de febrero a traves del canal oficial de youtube de Woollim Ent. se libero el video oficial y el single digital, ademas de revelarse que Jang Jun y Young Taek estarian a cargo del rap en su grupo. "Woollim estaremos esperando por el debut de Jang Jun y Young Taek, el dueto que hicieron llevando el sentimiento de sed y la atmosfera entre una fria pareja llamo la atencion de los fans, esta es la segunda serie del nuevo proyecto de Woollim, HIP HOP fue elegido como genero principal esta ves, Jang Jun y Young Taek tambien formando parte en la compocision del rap" Articulo de TV Report. El 14 de febrero se libero una Color-Live de Jang Jun y Young Taek con "Drought" a través de 1theK. "Jang Jun y Young Taek formaron parte de la realizacion del rap mostrando sus propios talentos musicales añadiendo su propio estilo y color,asi como sus habilidades, mostrando un nivel superior al de un rookie, que nos hace esperar por su futuro..." Articulo de Melon El 26 de marzo Woollim Ent. libero el primer video logo teaser del tercer "W-Project", revelando los nombres que estarian a cargo de este nuevo proyecto, Dae Yeol, Jae Seok y Dong Hyun, el 28 de marzo nos mostraron una previa del perfomance, dando asi a conocer esta vez seria un perfomance de baile, el 30 de marzo se libero el perfomance completo a través del canal oficial de youtube de Woollim. Nombre Oficial "Golden Child" El día 14 de mayo de 2017 Woollim Ent. por medio de una foto reveló que el nombre oficial de grupo sería 'Golden Child', junto con la revelación del nombre, la agencia también revelo las cuentas oficiales de Twitter, Facebook y Fancafe. El 16 de Mayo, Woollim Ent. confirmo a través de sus redes sociales que Golden child estaría conformado por 11 miembros a través de una imagen donde se podía ver tan solo el nombre de cada uno de ellos. 2017 Woollim Pick El 21 de Mayo Woollim Ent, a través de sus redes sociales sacaría la primera foto teaser de Golden Child, revelando así por primera vez a todos lo miembros del grupo al publico,con el titulo principal "2017 Woollim Pick", el 22 de mayo a través del portal de Naver se confirmo que tendrían un Pre-debut Reality show, que mostraría el crecimiento del nuevo grupo y constaría de ocho capítulos, empezando a transmitirse el 30 de mayo, cada martes y se transmitiría simultáneamente a través de MNET y Naver V Live, en adición Mnet's Digital Channel, M2, seria responsable de producir versiones digitales del reality show, también se libero el primer Vídeo Teaser de el show a través de las siguientes plataformas: M2 Naver TV Channel, Naver V Live "2017 Woollim Pick" Channel y MNET, así como se liberaría la previa del reality show al día siguiente, el 24 de mayo se liberaron 11 fotos teaser individuales, una de cada miembro, para "2017 Woollim Pick", el 25 de mayo igualmente se liberaría una segunda ronda de fotos teaser individuales. El 26 de mayo Golden Child, revelo un Making Video especial para 2017 Woollim Pick. El Primer capitulo conto con la participacion especial de Sung Yeol de INFINITE como MC del programa y un mensaje especial de Lovelyz, ademas de que Baby Soul, Jiae y Kei llegaron a brindarle su apoyo. El 4 de junio Golden Child, libero a traves de sus redes sociales el Making Video #1 con un concepto fresco, junto con las 11 fotos especiales individuales numero 1 y una grupal, el 5 de junio se liberaron las 11 fotos especiales individuales numero 2, del mismo Making Video #1. El 14 de junio se libero el Making Video #2 con un concepto Dark compleatamente opuesto al primero, junto con las 11 fotos especiales individuales y una grupal numero 3, el 15 de junio se revelaron las 11 fotos especiales individuales y una grupal mas numero 4. El 21 de junio se libero el Making Video #3 junto con las 11 fotos individuales especiales numero 5, el 22 de junio se relevaron las 5 fotos especiales individuales numero 6. El 28 de junio Golden Child, revelo 11 fotos indivuales ineditas diferentes para cada red social como Twitter, Facebook, Instagram y Fancafe, del primer perfil que fueron realizadas en septiembre del año 2016. El 15 de junio se libero el Making Video #4 junto con las 11 fotos individuales especiales numero 7. En el último capítulo de WoollimPick 2017, el octavo, Golden Child muestra su propia canción "SEA", presentada en el Guerrilla Concert, además de un video adicional grabado en la Isla Jeju, que hiceron cuando fueron para la grabación de otro de sus capítulos. Guerilla Concert El 7 de Julio, Golden Child a través de sus redes sociales, por medio de un vídeo mensaje, invitaron a sus fans a acompañarlos el 9 de Julio a su Guerilla Concert, a las 3:00 PM en COEX Seul Plaza. El día en que se llevó a cabo se encontraron sorprendidos ya que asistieron mas de 1000 fans, aún sin debutar oficialmente, presentaron a sus fans su propia canción "SEA", hicieron un cover de INFINITE "Be Mine" e hicieron una presentación vocal, rap y baile demostrando las habilidades de todos los miembros. En el último capítulo de WoollimPick se muestra parte de su presentación, así como el detrás de escenas. 2017: Debut con su Primer Mini Álbum 'GOL-CHA!' El 2 de agosto, Golden Child a través de sus diferentes redes sociales, confirmo por medio de un vídeo Teaser la fecha 2017-08-28, que seria su debut oficial. El 3 de agosto, Golden Child revelo a través de sus redes sociales una imagen empezando la cuenta regresiva hacia su debut, el 6 de agosto empezaron a liberar teasers y concepto vídeos para cada uno de los integrantes iniciando con Y y Bomin ese día, ademas de revelar que el nombre de su primer mini álbum seria: GOL-CHA!, el 7 de agosto seria el turno de Dong Hyun y Jae Hyun, el 8 de agosto de Jae Seok y Seung Min, el 9 de agosto de Joo Chan y TAG, el 10 de agosto liberarían los teasers y conceptos videos de cada uno de los ultimos tres integrantes; Dae Yeol, Ji Beom y Jang Jun, también se revelaría que INFINITE Sung Yeol seria el MC del Showcase Debut de Golden Child; "El decidió ser el MC del Showcase, para apoyar y felicitar a su hermano menor Dae Yeol quien paso un largo tiempo como trainee y también quiere ayudar a sus hoobaes en este gran evento, que sera el primero, verlos tener un exitoso showcase" junto con Oh Hyunmin quien también sera MC del showcase que se llevara acabo el 28 de agosto en Samsung Card Hall, Blue Square, Hannamdong, Seoul, donde asistirían 2,000 fans que serán seleccionadas a través de una dinámica. El 13 de agosto, Golden Child revelo una foto concepto del álbum donde se podían ver a los 11 miembros juntos, con un concepto refrescante y alegre. El 15 de agosto, Golden Child libero un Practice Making Video como parte de su promocion hacia su debut. El 19 de agosto, Golden Child revelo que su primer mini album "GOL-CHA!" incluiría un total de 6 canciones que garantizaría en mostrar características únicas musicales, Woollim Ent. compartio: "Este álbum demostrará su título de 'Centro de expectativa' con habilidades sobresalientes y música altamente completada (o buena) ..." El 21 de agosto, Golden Child revelo la lista de canciones de su primer mini album 'GOL-CHA!', que constaría de 6 canciones: "Gol_Cha!", "담다디 (Dam Da Di)", "나랑 해 (With Me)", "내 눈을 의심해 (What Happened?)", "네가 너무 좋아 (I Love You So)" y "SEA", Woollim Ent. compartio: "La cancion principal debut de Golden Child es alegre y brillante con sonido de rock" El 22 de agosto, Golden Child revelo un vídeo teaser, versión corta, para su canción principal 'Dam Da Di', donde se pueden ver a los 11 miembros con uniformes deportivos de baseball, convertidos en un equipo a punto de iniciar el juego. El 23 de agosto, Golden Child revelo un segundo vídeo teaser, versión larga, para su canción principal, 'Dam Da Di', exclusivamente a través de Naver V App, en el teaser se puede apreciar a los 11 miembros convertidos realmente en equipo de baseball, que son refrescantes, irreverentes, juguetones y poco convencionales, ademas parte de la canción principal 'Dam Da Di' fue insertada en la música de fondo del teaser con una adictiva melodía y parte de la coreografía de los miembros también fue revelada por primera vez. El 24 de agosto, Golden Child revelo una previa de su primer mini album debut "GOL-CHA!". El 28 de agosto, Golden Child realizo su debut oficial con su primer mini album "GOL-CHA!" y el vídeo para su canción principal "DamDaDi" que es una pista refrescante pop-rock, en el vídeo podemos ver a todos los miembros llenos de energía, divertidos con uniformes de baseball, también podemos observar su sincronizada coreografía. Woollim Ent. dio a conocer que el primer mini album de Golden Child "GOL-CHA!" 'habia alcanzado el numero uno en el chart diario mas grande de música de Japón, Tower Records, el 17 de Septiembre, lo que causo impresión teniendo en cuenta que aun no han hecho su debut oficial en Japón o alguna promoción especial, Woollim Ent. compartió: ''"No nos enfocaremos en estos sorprendentes resultados porque Golden Child todavía no debuta oficialmente en Japón, nos concentraremos en seguir trabajando para mostrar el talento de Golden Child no solo a nivel nacional sino también internacionalmente." '''2018: Salida de Park Jae Seok Jae Seok de Golden Child se irá del grupo para concentrarse en su salud, Woollim Entertainment hizo el anuncio el 7 de enero y explicó que llegaron a una decisión mutua después de mucha consideración, su declaración completa dice: "En primer lugar, nos gustaría disculparnos con todos los fanáticos que han atesorado y amado a Golden Child, y entregar algunas noticias desafortunadas, Park Jaeseok, que ha recibido mucho amor mientras promocionaba como miembro de Golden Child, reveló recientemente su intención de poner sus actividades como una celebridad en espera debido a su salud y otras grandes presiones de sus actividades, como tal, ya no continuará promocionando como miembro de Golden Child avanzando. Discutimos muchas cosas durante una cantidad de tiempo suficiente con Park Jaeseok, mientras deliberamos la posibilidad y la perspectiva de varias actividades futuras, finalmente decidimos respetar las intenciones de Park Jaeseok después de mucha consideración y discusión con él y los miembros de Golden Child. Woollim Entertainment seguirá alentando y apoyando el futuro de Park Jaeseok, y hará todo lo posible para que los miembros restantes de Golden Child puedan reorganizarse y llevar a cabo actividades grupales con regularidad. Quisiéramos pedir disculpas una vez más a los fanáticos por anunciar noticias tan desafortunadas a principios de 2018, y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que Golden Child pueda mostrar su crecimiento y esfuerzos. Le pedimos que continúe apoyando y mostrando interés en ellos, y Golden Child regresará tan rápido como puedan con una música aún mejor". Golden Child continuará como un grupo de 10 miembros. Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'Miracle' El 16 de enero a las 6 PM KST, Golden Child libero un vídeo teaser donde anunciaba que el 29 de enero, haría su primer regreso a 5 meses desde su debut, a la medianoche, empezaría a revelar los primeros posters moviéndose y posters teasers individuales para su regreso con su segundo mini álbum "Miracle", iniciando con los integrantes Joo Chan y Bomin, donde podemos verlos con un concepto escolar, ademas de que a cada poster respectivamente lo acompaña una frase, la de Joo Chan dice, "El milagro por el que has estado esperando vendrá por ti" y en la de Bomin dice, "Creo que un milagro sucederá" el 17 de enero a las 6 PM KST, revelaría un segundo teaser de los mismos integrantes, pero con un segundo concepto, mas colorido y sonrientes, a la medianoche revelaría los posters moviéndose y los posters teasers de Dae Yeol y TAG mostrando el mismo primer concepto, vestidos elegantemente con su uniforme escolar, la frase que acompaña a Dae Yeol dice, "Un milagro que calentara tu corazón" y la de TAG dice, "Esperare por el milagro que vendrá pronto", ''el 18 de enero a las 6 PM KST revelaría los segundos teasers de los mismos integrantes, a la medianoche del mismo día continuaría con los integrantes Y y Ji Beom, la frase que acompaña el poster de Y dice ''"En enero, un milagro de oro resonara" y en la de Ji Beom se lee "El milagro que estamos esperando, no esta lejos", ''el 19 de enero a las 6 PM KST revelaría los segundos teasers, a la medianoche seria el turno de los integrantes Seung Min y Dong Hyun, la frase que acompaña el poster moviéndose y poster de Seung Min dice, ''"El milagro que solo tu y yo conocemos" y la frase de Dong Hyun dice, "¿Vendrá un milagro a encontrarme a mi también?", ''el 20 de enero a las 6 PM KST compartiría los segundos teasers, a la medianoche revelaría los últimos posters moviéndose y posters teaser de los últimos integrantes, la frase que acompaña a Jang Jun dice ''"Por favor espera el milagro que vendrá y te encontrara" y la frase de Jae Hyun dice "El primer milagro del 2018 empieza ahora", ''el 21 de enero a las 6 PM KST revelo los últimos poster teaser individuales con el segundo concepto, a la medianoche finalizaría revelando un ultimo poster moviéndose y poster teaser grupal para su primer regreso con su segundo mini álbum "'Miracle", el 22 de enero a las 6 PM KST compartiría un segundo poster teaser grupal. El 22 de enero a la medianoche, Golden Child revelaría un calendario de las promociones para su primer regreso con su segundo mini álbum '''"Miracle", titulada 'Golden Week' (Semana de Oro)' '''el calendario muestra lo que el grupo ira revelando una semana antes del el lanzamiento de su álbum y showcase que se llevara a cabo el 29 de enero. El 23 de enero a la medianoche, Golden Child revelaría un trailer titulado "''Golden Movie", donde podemos ver a los 10 miembros en una escuela tratando de hacer trucos de magia, donde las frases de sus poster teasers se entrelazan durante el trailer. El 24 de enero a la medianoche, Golden Child revelo la lista de canciones de su segundo mini álbum 'Miracle', que constaría de 6 canciones: "Miracle", "It's U", "Lady", "Crush", "All Day" y "I'm Falling". También se daría a conocer que el nombre de su canción principal seria "It's U" 'que estaría compuesta y escrita esta vez por SWEETUNE. El 25 de enero a la medianoche, Golden Child revelo un vídeo teaser para su canción principal '"It's U", en el que se logra escuchar parte de su canción y se muestra parte de la coreografía. El 26 de enero a la medianoche, Golden Child revelo una previa de su segundo mini álbum "Miracle". El 29 de enero a las 6 PM KST, Golden Child publico su segundo mini álbum "Miracle" 'junto con su vídeo musical para su canción principal '"It's You", que es una canción alegre y energética que se adapta a la imagen de los integrantes del grupo, mientras que en el vídeo podemos verlos tratando de realizar algo relacionado con magia en la escuela que asisten, ademas en su showcase confirmarían que efectivamente la "Golden Movie" saldría en febrero, estaban emocionados ya que para la mayoría de ellos era la primera vez que actuaban. 'Golden Child 2018 1st Japan Fanmeeting "奇跡"' El 8 de febrero Hanryu PIA revelaria que Golden Child tendria su primer fanmeeting en Japon los dias 3, 4 y 5 de marzo, con dos sesiones cada dia, ese mismo dia a traves de Tower Shibuya, Golden Child mandaria un video mensaje saludo para su fans japoneses, en donde invitan a que los acompañen los dias mencionados a su primer fanmeeting que se llevaria a cabo en Toyosu PIT, se confirmaria que el canal japones MUSIC ON! TV transmitiria una hora del primer fanmeeting de Golden Child en Japon el 27 de april, con exclusivas entrevistas y detras de escenas. 'Promoción con su segunda canción 'LADY El 11 de marzo a la medianoche, Golden Child revelo un video teaser para '"LADY"' su segunda cancion principal y con la que continuarian promocionando su segundo mini album '"Miracle", en el video teaser podemos ver a cada uno de los miembros en diferentes tomas individuales con una atmosfera diferente a cualquiera en la que hayan aparecido anteriormente, en el teaser no se muestra una fecha en la que el video musical vaya a ser revelado. El 13 de marzo a la medianoche, Golden Child publicaria su video musical para su cancion '''"LADY", la letra de esta cancion es sobre una confesion de amor y devocion hacia una mujer que esta enamorada de alguien mas, en el video podemos ver bellas escenas, en donde vemos que los integrantes del grupo lucen tristes y reflexivos. 'Integrantes' thumb|center|500px De izquierda a derecha: Arriba: '''Dae Yeol, Jang Jun, Jae Hyun, Y & TAG '''Abajo: '''Ji Beom, Joo Chan, Bo Min, Dong Hyun & Seung Min. *Dae Yeol (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Y (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jang Jun (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *TAG (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seung Min (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jae Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ji Beom (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dong Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Joo Chan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Bo Min (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) '''Ex-Integrantes *Jae Seok (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2017 - 2018) 'Discografía' Mini Álbum Single Dramas * 2017: ('MBC) 20th Century Boy and Girl ''Cameo 09.10.17 Temas para Dramas * Love Letter (OST Parte 3) tema para 20th Century Boy and Girl OST (2017) Programas de TV *'''2018: <''MBC Every1>'' Weekly Idol (EP. 363)11.07.2018 *'2018:' '' Power of K (EP. 02) 02.04.2018 *'''2018: ' Show Champion Curtain Talk 2 21.03.2018 *'''2018: ' After School Club (EP.307) 13.03.2018 *'''2018: ' Prevention of Tardiness Live (EP. 01) 26.02.2018 *'''2018: ' Golden Child X LieV (EP. 63) 23.02.2018 *'''2018: ' Power of K (EP. 01) 17.02.2018 *'2018: '<''MBC''> Idol Star Athletics Championships - Lunar New Year Special ISAC 15.02.2018 *'''2018: <Arirang TV> 'Pops In Seul 15.02.2018 *'2018:' <''YouTube - 1theK> Idol Certificate Center - Golden Child_It's U (EP. 01 y 02) y 13.02.2018 *'''2018: '' GLOBAL VLIVE ROOKIE TOP 5 04.02.2018 *'2017: ''<V Live - PeekaVoo!> FAN MEETING LIVE - R U READY? 02.11.2017 *'2017: <'MTV Taiwan> 我愛偶像 Idols of Asia 25.10.2017 *'''2017: <V Live - PeekaVoo!> HATCHING OUT LIVE - R U READY? 19.10.2017 *'2017: <MTV> Idols Of Asia 12.10.2017 *'2017: <''Arirang TV>'' After School Club (EP. 283) 26.09.2017 *'2017:' <''MBC Every1>'' Weekly Idol (EP. 320) 13.09.2017 *'2017:' <''JTBC>'' Dream Stargram (EP. 13) 04.07.2017 Programas de Radio * 2018: ' Super K-POP (16/07) * '''2018: <'SBS PowerFM''>'' Lee Guk Joo's Young Street "Open Radio In Chuncheon" (16/07) * '''2018: Eun Kwang 'Idol Radio' (13/07) * 2018: <'''SBS PowerFM> NCT's Night Night! (10/07) Jibeom, Jangjun, Joochan y Bomin * '''2018: World Radio Indonesian Service (23/03) * 2018: ' Super K-POP (26/02) * '''2018: ' Lee Guk Joo's Young Street (19/02) * '2018: ' Lee Honki's Kiss The Radio (14/02) * '2018: <'SBS PowerFM> Choi Hwajung's Power Time (14/02) y Joochan * '2018: <'SBS PowerFM''>'' Park So Hyun's Love Game (10/02) y Joochan * '2018: <'KBS''>'' World Radio Arabic Star Interview (08/02) * '2018: <'Arirang Radio''>'' K-poppin' (08/02) * '2018: <'SBS PowerFM''>'' NCT's Night Night! (01/02) y Jibeom * '2017: <'SBS PowerFM''>'' Lee Guk Joo's Young Street "Open Radio In Chuncheon" (21/10) * '2017: <'SBS PowerFM> NCT's Night Night! (06/10) y Joochan * '''2017: '' Two O'clock Cultwo Show (05/10) * 2017: '' Choi Hwajeong's Time Radio (21/09) y Bomin * 2017: '' Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (20/09) Y, Jangjun, Jibeom y Bomin * 2017: '' Young Street Radio (04/09) * 2017: '' Sound K (31/08) Reality Shows * 2018: '(Naver/V Live/YouTube) Golden Movie. * '''2017: '(Naver/V Live) Ring It! Golden Child. * '2017: '(Mnet) WoollimPICK. Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * '''2018: KCON NY (24.06.2018) * 2018: Dream Concert (12.05.2018) * 2018: KCON Japan (15.04.2018) * 2018: MBC SHOW SHAMPION Special Happy Concert in Ulsan (04.04.2018) * 2018: '''Winter Paralympic Commemoration Concert in Baekun Art Hall, Wonju (28.02.2018) * '''2018: '''Pyeongchang Olympic Commemoration Festival (24.02.2018) * '''2018: '''Baekseok Arts University Orientation Ceremony (20.02.2018) * '''2018: '''K-POP WORLD FESTA (10.02.2018) * '''2017: '''VLIVE ROOKIE STAGE 2017: EARLy X-MAS PARTY' - PeekaVoo&Voom Stage (03.12.2017) * '''2017: '''Gioami Korea x Power of K (13.11.2017) * '''2017: '''Korea C. Festival "Go South Korea!" (03.11.2017) * '''2017: '''Busan One Asia Festival (31.10.2017) MTV THE SHOW * '''2017: '''Busan One Asia Festival (24.10.2017) MTV THE SHOW * '''2017: '''Peace Olympic Games K-POP Concert (21.10.2017) * '''2017: '''Sports World 12th Aniversary Concert "Hope Big Concert" (20.10.2017) * '''2017: MU:CON A.M.N. Big Concert (07.10.2017) MBC * 2017: '''MU:CON SEOUL AMN Stage (26.09.2017) * '''2017: S&F Music Festival Global K-Pop Super Concert In Daejeon (24.09.2017) Inkigayo * 2017: Incheon K-Pop Concert (09.09.2017) Peliculas *Golden Movie “奇跡(기적)” <2018.02.26> Premios 'Curiosidades' * Son el segundo grupo masculino de la agencia después de INFINITE. * Joo Chan fue el primer integrante en ser revelado, a través del W-Project el 16 de enero de 2017. * Jang Jun y Young Taek fueron los siguientes integrantes en ser revelados el 5 de febrero de 2017. * Lee Dae Yeol , Park Jae Seok y Dong Hyun (WB)Dong Hyun fueron revelados como los siguientes integrantes del grupo el 26 de marzo de 2017. * Jae Seok y Young Taek ingresaron al mismo tiempo a Woollim Ent. ambos formaban parte del grupo I.D que promocionaba en Japon, por lo que ambos pueden hablar Japonés perfectamente. * Daeyeol, Sungyoon, Jaeseok, Jangjun, Youngtaek y Donghyun fueron backdancers de INFINITE en los festivales de fin de año GAYO de 2015, donde llamaron la atencion de las fans. * Billboard dió a conocer los artistas a esperar por su debut este 2017, Woollim Boys y Woollim Girls estando en la posición 4. * Daeyeol, Sung Yoon, Ming Jong y Boo Seung fueron los trainees mas populares y antiguos de Woollim ent, eran conocidos por las fans como los F4 de Woollim, pero solo los dos primeros debutaron en el grupo, Ming Jong dejo la compañía debido a motivos personales y Boo Seung debido a una lesión. * El día 14 de mayo Woollim Ent. reveló que el nombre oficial de grupo sería "Golden Child" y el dia 16 de mayo a través de una imagen con un concepto futbolístico revelaron los nombres de los 11 integrantes del grupo. * Los integrantes se enteraron de el nombre oficial del grupo durante la grabación de el primer capitulo de "2017 WoollimPICK". * Todos los miembros llevan un anillo en su dedo índice de su mano izquierda, que significa el nacimiento de su grupo, "Golden Child". * En WoollimPICK EP 2, Golden Child contó con 4 unidades, que se siguen conservando: Daeyeol y Bomin "MakMak Bros" (El mayor y el maknae de Golden Child), Y y Jaeseok forman "Ajae Prince" (Por su buena apariencia) Jang Jun, TAG y Seung Min forman "BaeJangTag" (Los raperos del grupo) Jae Hyun, Ji Beom, Dong Hyun y Joo Chan "GooGoo's"(Revelaron que les fue puesto ese nombre porque todos nacieron en el mismo año: 1999). * Su primer Guerrila Concert, contó con la asistencia de mas de 1000 fans, aun sin haber hecho su debut oficial. * Su primer V Live "Lo que Quieres saber sobre Golden Child!" contó con mas de 38,000 expectadores y mas de 3,600,000 corazones, aún sin haber debutado oficialmente. * TAG reveló por que habia llorado al final del "Guerilla Concert" : Yo estaba pensando, "ahh esto casi va terminar..." y entonces vi a mi mamá llevando un cartel con mi nombre apoyándome, yo sabia que ella no vendría, se lo había preguntado antes, "¿Estarás ahí?" y ella me dijo que no podría, ya que ella vive en Jeonju, pero aun así ella asistió. * En "Golden Child 1st V Live", en su despedida Daeyeol dijo: "Esta es mi primera vez como MC, asi que estaba realmente nervioso, es que tengo dislexia también, así que tenía miedo, pero seguiré trabajando duro en el futuro" ''a lo que sus miembros respondieron que el lo había hecho bien. * Las Fans le compraron a todos una estrella con el nombre de cada unos de ellos. * A unos días de su debut, confirmaron que tendrían un segundo reality show "Ring It!Golden Child". * Y y Joo Chan cumplen años el mismo día, teniendo 4 años exactos de diferencia. Curiosamente, ambos son los vocalistas principales. * Damdadi fue considerada la mejor canción del mes de Septiembre. * Su primer mini album "GOL-CHA!" ocupó el número uno en ventas en el chart diario más grande de música de Japón, Tower Récords,el 17 de Septiembre, aún sin haber debutado oficialmente o haber hecho alguna promoción especial, Jangjun reveló que el se enteró debido a que su mamá le habló por teléfono para darle la noticia. * Son llamados también Gol-Cha, como abreviación de Golden Child y título de su primer mini álbum. * Fueron nombrados Embajadores de la Asociación de Scout de Corea 2018. * Woollim Entertainment anunció la salida de Park Jae Seok el 7 de enero. * En la transmisión de los ISAC 2018 los chicos participaron en la competencia de aerobics, en donde ganaron la medalla de bronce. *Golden Child revelo su pelicula '"Golden Movie 奇跡 '''(Miracle)" el 27 de febrero del 2018 a traves de su canal de la V APP y YouTube, contando con la participacion de la actriz Jung Da Bin .1 *El 26 de abril por medio de su fancafe oficial anunciaron que tendrán su primer Fanmeting nombrado "Golden Day" el 22 de mayo. *Las entradas salieron a la venta el 3 de mayo, las cuales fueron vendidas en solo un minuto. *Para anunciar el nombre oficial de su fandom relizaron una transmisión en su canal de vlive. Al finalizar compartieron el nombre en su cuenta de twitter, donde incluyeron un acrostico basado en las cuatro silabas del nombre en coreano ( 골드니스), el cual dice: "Golden Child está feliz porque finalmente podemos decir tu nombre. Diremos más tu nombre de forma dulce". *Su primer single lleva el nombre de su fandom, en el cual expresan su gratitud por el firme apoyo de su fans. *Fueron el primer grupo idol elegido por los fans para aparecer en Weekly Idol, recibiendo la mayoría de votos por parte de los espectadores como el siguiente gran grupo. *Con solo 10 meses luego de su debut, son el grupo más rápido en tener una aparición en el popular programa. 'Enlaces' *Fancafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Global Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Youtube Oficial *V Live Oficial 'Galería' Golden Child1.jpg Golden Child2.jpg Golden Child3.jpg Golden Child4.jpg Golden Child5.jpg 'Videografía' 골든차일드(Golden Child) "담다디(DamDaDi)" Official MV| DamDaDi 골든차일드(Golden Child) "담다디 (DamDaDi)" (Choreography Ver.) MV| DamDaDi (Choreography Ver.) 골든차일드(Golden Child) "너라고 (It's U)" Official MV| It's U 골든차일드(Golden Child) "너라고 (It's U)" (Choreography Ver.) MV| It's U (Choreography Ver.) 골든차일드(Golden Child) "LADY" Official MV|Lady 골든차일드(Golden Child) “LADY” (Choreography Ver.) MV| Lady (Choreography Ver.) 골든차일드(Golden Child) “LET ME” Official MV| Let Me Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2017